Giorno Giovanna VS The Boss
Giorno Giovanna VS The Boss is the 7th fight of the 5th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Giorno from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and The Boss from Saint's Row. Description Charismatic, cunning, and deadly perfectly describes these two gangsters, but who will eliminate the other: the mafioso of Passione, or the leader of the Saints? Battle Random streets Giorno Giovanna casually strolled down the street, flanked by six gun-wielding gangsters. Him and Passione owned the town: and he knew it, shown by the confidence in the young mafioso's stride. He lit a cigar and took some time to gaze upon his kingdom, smirking- until he noticed one imperfection. Another gangster, a suave man wearing a pair of sunglasses, was walking right towards him, a group of the man's own gangsters right beside the other gangster. The Boss had wanted this territory to himself, and he wasn't gonna let Giorno keep what he wanted for himself. No words needed to be exchanged. Bullets flew as Giorno summoned Gold Experience, the Stand taking on a combat stance right beside him. The Boss pulled out an assault rifle and reloaded, grinning in enjoyment of the battle. FIGHT! 60 Gold Experience rushed The Boss, as Giorno dived behind a nearby car to shield himself from the assault rifle's fire. The Stand took the wind out of The Boss' lungs in a single punch, but the leader of the Saints was quick to recover. He fired a bullet at the Stand's head, forcing Giorno to recall it. The Boss put away his rifle, exchanging it for a bazooka, which quickly spewed a blast at Giorno's cover. The mafioso dived away and summoned Gold Experience once more, who swatted the gun away and slapped the Boss right in the face. "The fuck?" said the Boss, surprised by the sudden attack. He pulled out a pistol and fired a shot at Gold Experience, before pulling out the Penetrator, a pink object that resembled....something I shouldn't be talking about here. Seriously. 50 The Penetrator was slammed into Gold Experience's head, but it retaliated quickly. Multiple quick swings of the Penetrator were countered by the Stand, the battlecry of "MUDA MUDA MUDA" echoing through the streets as the Stand punched away any attempt to hurt it's master. Just as The Boss realized his method of attack was failing to do any real damage, Gold Experience transformed his weapon into a lizard. The reptile jumped at The Boss' face, knocking off his sunglasses. 40 The Boss threw the lizard off him, into the sewer below, and took out a shotgun, firing an incendiary blast into Gold Experience. Giorno screamed in pain as he recalled his Stand, and failed to notice the Boss running towards him, brandishing a pair of giant fists. The Apoco-Fists beat Giorno relentlessly, even when he called Gold Experience to shield him, the Stand was forced back by the relentless blows. Gold Experience struck the ground, creating multiple vines that entangled The Boss. This allowed Giorno to run backwards, while his Stand punched The Boss halfway across the street. 30 The Boss pulled out his RC Possessor and fired it at a car, even though this left him open for a punch to the face by Gold Experience. The Stand choked the Saint, squeezing his throat with one hand, but suddenly the possessed car rammed into it, hurting Giorno as well. The Boss ran up to Giorno and punched him square in the jaw. Giorno was an experienced fistfighter as well, however, he ducked the second punch and landed a hit to The Boss' face, then struck with a right hook. Gold Experience came from behind to attack, but The Boss jumped away and threw down a flashbang, buying enough time for him to get at a distance. 20 The Boss smirked before revealing a new gun: this gun resembled music-related technology and boasted a sophisticated white color. It fired multiple sound waves in the form of a catchy dubstep beat, forcing Giorno to dance, as he couldn't resist the raw musical power of the weapon. The Boss prepared to finish Giorno off, taking out a pistol and aiming it at his head. Unfortunately for him, he had failed to notice that while Giorno was immobilized, Gold Experience wasn't. The Stand grabbed The Boss by the collar, forcing him to drop his weapons, and slammed him on the hood of a car. Then, the beatdown ensued. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" 10 Gold Experience grabbed The Boss, threw him into the air, and slapped him to the cement, the beaten Saint falling to the ground. He stood and threw a grenade, which repelled Gold Experience for a while, but the Stand was on his heels in a few seconds. The Boss took out the Black Hole Launcher in desperation: he had to make this shot, or it was obvious he was toast. Gritting his teeth, he fired just as Gold Experience was about to introduce him to it's fists. Fate was smiling upon him today, as Giorno was instantly consumed by the hole, a single shocked gasp being the only sound from the leader of Passione before he was swallowed up. Gold Experience faded away soon after. The Boss grinned, and ran to join the other Saints in battling Passione. KO! This melee's winner is.....The Boss! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees